BBxRae Oneshots
by swagkingalan
Summary: these are just a bunch of oneshots that I've made and some of them are request from great readers like you! If you would like to request a oneshot just PM and I'll get right to work! So why are you still reading this? Get your BBxRae on!
1. Arguing

**_I do not own Teen Titans_**

**_Arguing_**.

"Shut up Raven! You don't know anything!" said an angry Beast Boy.

"I know more than you that's for sure." said Raven hiding her face behind her book.

"And what's that's suppose to mean?!" he said slapping the book out of her hands.

"It means you're not smart enough to understand what I'm saying and I swear if you do that ever again I will send you to another dimension understand!" she said glaring at him while picking up her book.

"I'm so scared! Raven you don't have the guts!" said Beast Boy standing up.

Raven stood up and yelled back "I don't have the guts do I?! That's it I'm-"

"That's enough! Both you in my room in ten minutes!" Robin interrupted standing up from the table and heading towards his room.

They were all having dinner and discussing fighting skills and of course Beast Boy went off about being a total "bad ass" when it comes to fighting. Raven told him that he shouldn't be talking because he's always getting his ass kicked which lead to their argument.

"What's his problem?" said Beast Boy heading towards the sofa.

"It's your guys arguing that's the problem." said Cyborg putting his plate in the sink.

"Yes, we are the sick of your arguing." said Starfire drinking mustard.

"Well don't blame me, blame 'Ms. I'm so perfect at fighting' over here." he said sitting down.

"Beast Boy, just shut up and go to Robin's room." Raven said walking out of the common room.

"Fine." he said coldly and headed for Robin's room.

* * *

Robin's Room

"Both of you, sit down now." Robin order pointing at two chairs in front of his desk.

"Whatever." said Raven sitting down.

Beast Boy didn't say anything he just sat down, he didn't want to risk saying something that would result in to another argument with Raven.

"Raven put your right hand on the table, Beast Boy put your left hand next to Raven's." Robin order.

They did as they were told and suddenly Robin pull out some sort of robotic handcuff and place it on both of them, attaching them to one another.

"What the hell is this?!" said Beast Boy standing up.

"Robin, you can't be serious." said Raven with her eyes in shock.

"This is a specialize handcuff made for a hero if that hero ever decided to turn bad, it neutralizes your powers so you won't be able to break out of it, until you two learn how to stop your arguing I'm not taking it off, now go end of discussion." Robin said pointing at the door.

Raven stood up and storm out of the room, dragging out Beast Boy with her, once they were out in the hallway Beast Boy got tired of being pulled and stopped where he stood, making Raven stop in her tracks.

"How come you get to lead?!" said Beast Boy.

"Maybe because you're the reason we're handcuffed to one another you idiot!" said Raven.

"I can't believe you, I'm gonna go up to the roof, I need some fresh air." he said starting to walk away.

"And what am I suppose to while you're getting your fresh air?" Raven said pulling him back.

"The same thing you do all the damn time meditate, now come on." he said pulling and making her fall on his chest making himself blush. "Guess I pulled a little to hard huh? Sorry about that."

"Let's just go to damn roof." she said blushing and leading the way.

* * *

The Roof.

It's been two hours of pure silence, it was now nine pm and both hadn't notice, they sat across from each other to feel more comfortable,none of them had said a word, Beast Boy was in deep thinking, and Raven was in deep mediation.

Beast Boy sighed and finally spoke up.

"Raven..." he said gently so he wouldn't give her a headache.

Raven slowly opened her eyes "Yes Beast Boy?"

"I don't like to argue with you... and I'm so sorry." he said almost letting some tears out.

"Beast Boy..." she said rubbing his arm.

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore he had to let them out "I just...love the attention you give me when we argue...that's like the only way I get you to notice me. I try to get you to smile, get you to laugh, get you to not hate me, but you just shut me down immediately, and arguing with you is the only way I get to have an actual conversation with you. Raven why do hate me?" he said putting his head down and letting the tears fall down.

She had never seen this side of him before and for some weird reason she loved it. "Beast Boy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I care about you so much, to be honest with you I-I really like all the attention you give me it makes me feel special, you have no idea how long it's been since someone's made me feel like that, and I'm sorry that I just shut you down when you're just trying to make me feel nice I don't really mean too it's just spent a lot of years blocking out people from my life you know?" she said wiping away his tears.

"Could you please...not block me out your life? I really want to be in it to make you happy because I-I love you. I know that an immature, childish, annoying, teen like me has no chance with such a beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl like you, but I just had to tell you how I felt.." he said lifting up his head.

Raven couldn't help but blush "D-do you really mean that Beast Boy?" she said moving closer.

"I do, with all my heart Raven." he said moving closer.

"Then never again will I block you out of my life because I love you too." with that said their lips met and they felt an amazing spark go through their body.

"Raven?" he said departing from their kiss.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" she said missing his lips.

"I promise you I will always make you feel special, you're not going to regret this." he said kissing her.

"You already do, and I better not or I will send you to another dimension." she said smiling and kissing him.

"Oh shut up." he said playfully and kiss her passionately and from that moment on they both knew this was the start of something beautiful.

**_The End._**


	2. I'm Here For You

**_I do not own Teen Titans_**

**_This oneshot idea was provided by A-LionGleek._**

**_I'm Here For You_**

It was pass midnight and Beast Boy couldn't sleep he was still thinking about Terra. He couldn't believe what she had done, she betrayed them, saved them, and then forgotten us. He cared about here so much, he was finally over her, but whenever he mention or even thought of her he felt like breaking in to tears. Beast Boy decide that he was sick of crying and decided to go the common room to get some water. As he got up from his bed, and got a shirt from his cabinet the heart shaped gift he made Terra was there. He grabbed it and headed to the common room. As he entered he heard someone, it sounded like someone was crying, he went up to the sofa, and saw something he wasn't expecting Raven.

"Raven?" he said sitting next to her.

She looked up in surprise she hadn't expected someone to be awake "Beast Boy...what are you doing up?" she wiping away her tears.

"I could ask you the same thing, what's wrong Raven?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven was to upset to move away "I-I'm still upset about...Malchior." she said pulling out the book from her cloak.

"Raven,what are you doing with that?! He could try to talk to you again and...hurt you I don't want that to happen." he said grabbing the book from her.

"He hasn't tried anything since I sent him back in the book, what's that?" she said grabbing the gift he had made for Terra "Beast Boy...don't do this to yourself the last thing I want you to be is heartbroken again." she said this time putting her arm on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?!" he said letting tears out "I tried my hardest to be the perfect guy for her, I did everything to make her happy, and then she just treats me like a worthless piece of shit."

"Tell me about it, I gave Malchior everything he wanted, just because he made me feel special, beautiful, and I believe everything he told me I just wanted to think I wasn't creepy..." she said letting her tears out too.

Beast Boy saw this and immediately brought her in to a hug, Raven didn't know what it was about Beast Boy's arms, but they felt different, they made her feel safe, and loved. She hugged him back and let her tears out.

"It's okay Raven, I'm here for you." he said looking at her beautiful violet eyes.

"Really..?" she said holding him tighter.

"Yes, and I don't ever plan of leaving you." he said rubbing her back.

"I'm here for you too Garfield." she said smiling.

Beast Boy for some reason blushed "Thanks Raven, and if it means anything I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"wh-what? Really Beast Boy?" she said standing up.

"Yes really Raven." he said standing up in front if her.

"You're lying to me...just like he did aren't you?!" she said turning away and beginning to walk away.

Beast Boy quickly took her hand and spun her around making her hold on to his chest. "Raven, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you have the most amazing personality, beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, and to me you've always been special. I love you Raven.."

Raven looked at his forest green eyes and knew he was telling the truth, she could feel the emotions coming out of him, but this couldn't be happening could she really be in love with Beast Boy?

"Beast Boy...you can't love me you're still in love with Terra." she said looking down.

"Follow me." was all he said and she did and now they were outside of Titans Tower where they had shared their Beast incident.

"Pass me the heart shaped box please?" he said holding out his hand.

She passed it to him "Beast Boy what are you doing?" she said going next to him.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her "Something I've should have done along time ago." and with that said he threw the gift he made for Terra in to the ocean.

Raven was really surprised by his actions she was about to say something, but he didn't give her a chance because he had pressed his soft lips on hers and it felt magical.

Beast Boy departed from the kiss and looked at her to see if she would kill him "Was that...okay?"

A smile crept onto her face and kissed him back deeply this time she departed from the kiss "I-I love you too, could you please do me a favor?" she said taking out the book from her cloak. "Please get rid of this?" she said smiling at him.

He took the book and threw in to the ocean, the pain they had been hiding inside themselves was finally gone, they felt as if a curse had been lifted from them, they decide to go back inside because it was now 2am and they had combat practice in the later on.

"Beast Boy, thank you for helping me realize that the best thing that has ever happen to me was right in front of me the whole time. I don't ever think I can ever repay you, you've been the most nicest, loving, and caring person that I have ever met I'm glad I can call you mine." she said kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to repay me, you being mine is already enough, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, and I mean it goodnight Raven." he kissed her and began to walk to his room.

"Beast Boy?" she said holding onto his arm.

"Yeah Raven? he said turning around kissing her forehead.

"Could you sleep with me tonight..? You make me feel safe." she said kissing his lips.

"Of course I will Raven."

They then went to Raven's room and went to bed. After a few days of going out if your were to ask them about Terra or Malchior they would ask "who are they?" because they were so in love with each other they were just but a memory.

**_The End._**


	3. Don't Leave Me

**_I do not own Teen Titans._**

**Don't Leave Me.**

The Titans were downtown taking care of Mumbo Jumbo as he attempted to rob several ATM machines, they quickly took him down, and handed him over to the police. Once that was all taken care of they had decided to go for pizza at their favorite hang out.

"Okay so, Robin you want a cheese pizza, Starfire you want one with mushrooms and mustard, Raven you're gonna share my pepperoni pizza with me, and BB what do you want?" ask Cyborg dying of hunger.

"I'm not hungry, I'll meet you guys back at the tower." Beast Boy said getting up and walking off.

"I wonder what's up with him? It's been 2 weeks and he's still acting weird." said Cyborg waving goodbye.

"I don't know, but I think it's starting to get serious maybe we should to talk to him about it." said Robin.

"Agreed, I do not like to see friend Beast Boy upset, we must find the reason and-" was all Starfire could say before Raven interrupted her.

"It's because of me, and I think it is serious." Raven said removing her hood.

They all looked at her confused "Why, what happen?" said Robin.

"Remember the fight we had 2 weeks ago?"

* * *

Flashback

They had just finished fighting Johnny Rancid, and they were all fine except for Raven who was still on the ground dizzy from the hit Johnny Rancid had given her. Beast Boy decided to go help her up.

"Here, let me help you." Beast Boy said reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me! If you hadn't move from your post I wouldn't have gotten hit." said Raven finally standing up.

"I'm sorry Raven, but his bike was heading for a mother and her child what was I suppose to-" was all he could say before Raven began to yell at him.

"You're completely useless Beast Boy! I don't see why you're still part of this team! Just the four of us could do this just job fine!" she said but after minute of thinking she realized he was right and apologized "Beast Boy, I'm sorry my anger got the best of me and I-"

"No it's cool Raven, you're right I am useless, I'm gonna go." he interrupted her and began to walk away.

As he began to walk away she saw the kid and the mother go up to him and talk to him, they thanked him, the little girl he had saved was picked up by Beast Boy and he gave her a big hug, and the mom took out her camera and took of picture of them together. She had never seen him so happy, he gently put her back down, and began to walk off. For the past two weeks he hasn't really been his himself, he's been talking to everyone in a kinda depressed mood except for Raven who he was not talking too at all. He wasn't trying to make her laugh, he wasn't annoying her, he wasn't telling her some of his lame jokes, and she thought she was crazy but she finally admitted to herself that she missed him talking to her.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Don't you think you were to hard on him Raven? All he was doing was trying to do was help you." said Robin taking out his wallet and paying for the pizzas.

"Yes, I do believe you were too mean on him, you should do the apologizing to him." said Starfire.

"I've tried, but he hasn't talk to me at all." Raven said standing up and throwing away her trash.

"Well can you blame the dude, you did call him useless, and that just the four could do this job." said Cyborg finishing the last slice of pizza.

Before Raven couldn't even respond because Robin's communicator went off and it was Beast Boy.

"Hey Robin."

"Beast Boy what's up man?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving the team I've come to realize that the team would be better off without me. I wish I could stay, but there's nothing keeping on the team, the one person I cared about the most doesn't want me there so I'm just going to do as she wished. Goodbye guys." said Beast Boy hanging up.

"Please, what has just happen?" said Starfire with tears in her eyes.

"Beast Boy just quit the team." said Robin hugging Starfire.

"He's probably packing right now, Raven maybe you can-" was all Cyborg could say before Raven flew away towards the tower.

"Beast Boy, you can't leave not before I tell you my feelings for you." she said to herself and arrived at the tower.

As she opened the door, there he stood in front of her holding his bags with him. They look at each for a while until Beast Boy finally decided to speak.

"Excuse me." he said moving to the side and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" was all she could say.

"I'm going back to Africa, I want to visit my parents for a while." he said turning to face her.

"Your parents are still alive?" she said stepping closer.

"No, I'm gonna go visit their graves." he said putting his head down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. Well goodbye Raven I hope everything goes better without me." he said turning his back to her.

Raven couldn't hold it in anymore "Don't leave me!" she screamed.

"What did you say?" he said not turning around.

"Please Beast Boy, don't leave me. I'm sorry if I'm mean to you, I don't know why I am honestly, I just can't imagine my life without you, I would miss your cute smile, your annoying jokes, the way you would try to get me to smile, it's just that I'm mean to you because I had my true feelings for you!" she finally admitted it, she had been developing a crush on him for him for a long time, but what she didn't know was that he also had a crush on her too.

Beast Boy was done talking, he dropped his bags, turned around, and kissed Raven. She felt like she was in heaven, she kissed him back deeply, but did he feel the same way too or was he just kissing her for fun? She departed from the kiss and looked him in the eyes and decided to give him a test to see if he really did like her.

"So does that mean you like me too?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't like you Raven, I love you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

"You do?" she said blushing.

"I do." they then kissed again until they heard a camera go off, it was Cyborg while Robin and Starfire were in the back.

"Awe, aren't you two just the sweetest." Cyborg said laughing.

"Dude, big mistake." said Beast Boy backing away from Raven as her eyes turned red.

"Uh Raven, why are you looking at my baby like that?" Cyborg said looking at the T-Car.

Raven flew towards the car and began to tare it apart and Cyborg ran after her, meanwhile Robin and Starfire moved next to Beast Boy, and began to watch the destruction that was going on.

"I'm guessing you're going to be staying." said Robin.

"You guessed right, the reason for me staying said she loved me, I'm defiantly not leaving." Beast Boy said smiling.

"Raven! Please give me back my leg! Ahhhh!" screamed Cyborg in pain.

"I'm gonna marry her someday, Raven! Don't rip his arms off!" Beast Boy said going to calm down Raven.

**_The End._**


	4. Our Little Secret

**_I do not own Teen Titans _**

**_This goes out to MegaEpicFanGirl (:_**

**_Our Little Secret_**

Beast Boy was in the middle of a great dream. He dreamt that he was sent in a solo mission by Robin, to save a girl from a hostage situation downtown, he had made it downtown and there he saw the crazy man holding up a gun against Raven, he didn't stop himself to think "Why is it Raven?" or "Why isn't Raven using her powers to stop him?", his animal instincts told him to act, and so he did he quickly took the down the man and caught Raven in his arms bridal style.

"Oh thank you Beast Boy, is there anyway I can repay you for saving my life?" said Raven smiling at him.

"Well, there is one thing you can do." said Beast Boy, closing his eyes, and leaning in for a kiss.

As they both leaned, at the very last second, Beast Boy opened his eyes waking up from his dream.

"No! Raven!" he said sitting up from his bed.

He turn to look at the clock to see what time it was.

"It's 5:00 in the damn morning, why the hell am I awake?!" said an irritated Beast Boy throwing his pillow at the wall.

He had been crushing on Raven for a while now, not knowing when to tell her his true feelings for her. He the got out of bed, slipped on some pajama pants, and made his way to the common room without a shirt. He had gained a six pack and muscle over the years, he was now 18 years old, and no longer the shortest member of the team. As he entered the main room, he saw the tv on and a strange cartoon he couldn't really see.

"Who in the world would be watching cartoons this early in the morning?" he asked himself.

He sat down on the sofa, and saw what was on the tv.

"Pretty...Pretty...Pegasus?" Beast Boy read out loud until he heard a crash from behind him, he quickly turned around ready to fight, to see Raven with a shock look on her face, she had dropped her glass of herbal tea on the floor, she ran to the tv to turn it off, but Beast Boy quickly took the remote.

"Beast Boy, please turn it off!" she said trying to grab the remote as Beast Boy held it high in the air.

"Wow, chill Rae just sit down I want to talk about this first." he said pointing to the sofa.

"What is there to talk about?! I was browsing through channels, I got up to get something from my room, and accidentally left it on this channel."she said calming herself down.

"You know Rae, you're very cute when you lie." he said winking at her.

Raven couldn't help but to look at his six pack and bite her lip. "Don't call me that! And why don't you have a shirt on?!" she said blushing then sitting down.

"Because I didn't think anyone would be in here. And which one, cute or Rae?" he said sitting next to her.

"Quit it." she said giving a glare.

"Alright, alright, geez. So you were watching Pretty Pretty Pegasus, so what? It's not a big deal, lots of people our age watch kid shows, just you know...not Pretty Pretty Pegasus." he said trying to laugh.

"Shut up!" she said hitting his chest.

"Ow! No need to hit me! That's it I'm doing it." he said preparing to tickle her.

"Don't you dare!" she said scooting away from him.

But it was too late, Beast Boy had gone up to her and started to tickle her, she tried her best not to laugh, but there was no use fighting it, she let out giggles of joy, and after a few minutes of tickling he was on top of her. He stop tickling her as soon he notice he was on top of her, she had the angriest face ever but with a hint of blush he realize that he had to come with an idea to get away with this, and then it hit him.

"Have you seen the episode where Sparkle Face and Butter Bean go to Gum Drop Island?" he said smiling.

"That's...my favorite episode.." she said blushing even more.

Beast Boy then got closer to her said "Mine too." he then kissed her deeply, letting the happiness go through him.

Raven was surprised at this, but was glad he had kissed her, and as they kissed all she thought to herself was "It's about damn time, I thought you would never catch on." They then departed from the kiss and just looked at each other.

"So you watch Pretty Pretty Pegasus?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Only when I get up to get a midnight snack, I swear." he said with a smirk on his face.

Raven giggled at what he said "Well can you get off me? I feel uncomfortable."

"I have a better idea." he grabbed Raven's back with one hand, and used the other hand to flip each other around. Now he was laying on the sofa, and she was laying on his muscular chest.

"Better?" he said kissing her forehead.

"Much better." she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Want to watch the marathon until the others wake up? It could be our little secret." he said smiling and turning up the volume.

"I thought you never ask." she said smiling, she then rested her head on his chest, and they both began to watch their favorite show.

**_The End._**


	5. Truth or Dare

**_I do not own Teen Titans_**

**_Idea given by meel (:_**

**Truth or Dare**

It was 8pm in Jump City, not mention a dark and rainy night, the titans had decide that there was no crime fighting tonight, unless something came up, and as they stayed there doing their own business the green changeling known as Beast Boy was bored out of his mind. So he decided to make his way to the common room, and see what the others were up too. As he walked in he quickly looked around to see what they were doing, Starfire was making a tamaran meal with Robin, while Cyborg sat on the sofa playing Mega Monkeys Five, and Raven was sitting at a table reading one of her favorite books.

"Dudes! I'm so bored, let's do something." said Beast Boy sitting next to Cyborg.

"I know, let's go to the park, oh wait it's raining, just do something in here numb skull." said Raven not looking up from her book.

"I already did everything, dudes! I got it, let's play truth or dare!" Beast Boy said standing up.

"Please, what do you do in this game?" said Starfire as she kept making her meal.

"We spin a bottle, whoever it lands on has to either answer a question truthfully or do something the other one tells them too." Beast Boy said smiling.

"It sounds delightful! Robin, can we please play the game of truth or dare?!" Starfire said hugging Robin.

Robin blushed deeply "Sure Starfire." he said hugging back.

"Sounds good to me, I've practically beaten all the video games we have." said Cyborg.

"Pass." said Raven

"Come on Raven, a little fun wouldn't hurt you." said Cyborg.

"I already said no." Raven said putting her book down.

"Please friend, Raven join us in the fun!" said Starfire clapping her hands.

"Starfire I said no." said Raven again beginning to get irritated.

"Yeah Raven, it be fun for all us." said Robin folding his arms.

"What is this, gang up on Raven day? I already said no!" said a Raven standing up.

Beast Boy went up to her, and put his arm around her waist "Please Raven, it wouldn't be fun without you.." he said smiling at her.

Curse his beautiful smile and eyes she thought to herself, she had been crushing on him for a while now, but she wouldn't dare let him find out about it, as she looked at his eyes she couldn't help but blush slightly, and when he flashed her with another smile she just had to say yes.

"Fine, I guess I could play, just stop holding me." Raven said pushing him away.

"Yes! Alright everybody gather around at the table." Beast Boy said running towards the table where they played their favorite card game.

They all headed for the table, and everyone took a seat around. Beast Boy pulled out a glass bottle and smiled.

"So, who's up first?" said Cyborg.

"I'll go." said Robin spinning the bottle landing on Beast Boy.

"Alright Beast Boy, truth or dare?" ask Robin.

"Dare! I never back down from a dare." Beast Boy said smiling.

"Oh you don't do you? 20 bucks you won't do all the dares we give you." said Robin smiling.

"Count me in, there's no way he can do all are dares." said Cyborg.

"Deal! You guys are so going down, so what's the dare?" said Beast Boy.

"I dare you too eat slice of ham." said Robin smiling.

"That's just cruel man, but alright." Beast Boy got up, went to the fridge, opened it up, took out a slice of ham, and ate it. He then took his seat and stuck out his tongue at both Cyborg and Robin.

"Alright, my turn!" Beast Boy then spin the bottle landing on Cyborg.

"Alright Cy, I dare you to ask out the girl you like on a date!" Beast Boy said with an evil smile.

"Oh so it's gonna be like that is it? Alright just remember I know who you like." Cyborg giving him a look.

Beast Boy eyes widen, and he soon began to blush "Don't you have a dare to do?" he said.

Cyborg turned on his communicator and began to make the call.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hey it's umm Cyborg."

"Oh, what do you want Cyborg?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you're not to busy we could go out on a date this Friday?"

"Sure why not? Pick me up at 7:00."

"Okay, bye Jinx!" Cyborg quickly turn off his communicator and put his head down to hide his blush.

"Wow dude, major respect. I didn't think you were actually going to do it." said Beast Boy patting his back.

"Oh how wonderful! Friend Cyborg has the feelings for Jinx!" Starfire she said clapping her hands.

"Smooth Cyborg." said Raven.

"You like a villain?!" said a shocked Robin.

"Now Robin, she's not as bad as you think." said Cyborg pulling his head up.

"Just spin the damn bottle, will talk about this later." said Robin folding his arms.

Cyborg then spun the bottle landing on Raven.

"Alright Raven, truth or dare?!" Cyborg said smirking.

"Truth." she said emotionless.

"Alright, who do you like romantically?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm not going to say his name, but I will let you know that you all know him." she said pulling up her hood to hide her blush.

Good enough, your turn." he said.

"Great." she said spinning the bottle landing on Starifre.

"Alright Starfire, truth or dare?" she asked her.

"I shall do the dare." Starfire said smiling at her.

"Okay, punch Beast Boy in the chest hard." Raven said smiling.

"What?!" said Beast Boy he then went flying across the room as Starfire punched him. He then put a thumbs up letting them know that he was alright.

"Please, I believe it is my turn." Starfire said spinning the bottle landing on Robin.

"Boyfriend Robin! Truth or the dare?" Starfire asked.

"Dare." said Robin.

"I dare you to do the removing off the mask." Starfire said smiling at her boyfriend.

Everyone had a shock look on their face, including Robin, was he going to do it?!

"Alright." said Robin reaching for his mask.

"Oh my god, I've been waiting for this moment since the day I met you dude!" said an excited Beast Boy.

Robin then took off the mask revealing, that he had another mask on, just in case if during battle the enemy were to take it off.

"Not cool dude." said Beast Boy his ears dropping.

Robin just smiled and spun the bottle. After a while of spinning the bottle, neither Cyborg or Robin had gotten Beast Boy to back down from a dare, they whispered to each other, and came up with the perfect dare one they both knew he would back down from.

"Alright BB, truth or dare?" asked Cyborg smiling evilly.

"Dude, when are you gonna learn, Dare!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"I dare you to...kiss Raven!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy and Raven's eyes widen at what he had just said, they both looked at each other, and blushed.

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy asked.

"You heard me, kiss Raven." Cyborg said again.

"Unless you want to wake up buried alive, you better pick a different dare." said an angry Raven.

"Nope, not changing my mine." said Cyborg folding his arms.

"Like a peck or a make out?" asked Beast Boy said blushing even deeper.

"Just a peck that's it." said Cyborg.

"There is no way I'm letting him kiss m-" was all Raven could say before Beast Boy pressed his lips up against hers. Raven was shocked at first, but found herself kissing back. As she saw that the others were starring at them, she pushed away, and got up and left.

"I'm out." said Cyborg placing his 20 bucks on the table.

"Same, I didn't think you were going to do it." said Robin placing a 20 on the table too.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, I am the shocked." said Starfire.

"Keep your money guys, I'm gonna make sure she's alright." Beast Boy said standing up and going to look for Raven.

Beast Boy made his way to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey Raven? Can you let me in please?" he said nicely.

"Go away Beast Boy!" she yelled through her door.

"Pleas just let me in, I really want to talk about this." he said knocking again.

She then opened her door and pulled him in making him let out a small scream. He closed the door behind him, and went to sit next to Raven on her bed.

"Raven, I'm sorry for what I did back there, I shouldn't have done that unless you were okay with it, which you obviously weren't, and I'm so sorry." he said with his ears dropping.

"Beast Boy I like you." was all Raven could say.

"I like you too Raven, but that doesn't excuse what I did." he said putting his head down.

Raven sighed "No you idiot, I like you like you.." she said blushing.

Beast Boy's ears went back up, and so did his head "You do?!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Raven nodded her head and blushed. Beast Boy then brought her in for a big passionate kiss, they kissed each other for as long as they could, and after a while the departed from each other both needing air.

"I like you like you too Raven." said Beast Boy smiling like an idiot.

"Really?!" she said hugging him.

"Yes really, you wanna go back to the common room, and just watch a movie with the others instead of playing truth or dare?" he asked her hugging her back.

"I'd love too." she said kissing him, they then went back in to the common room hand in hand, and began their movie night.

**The End.**


	6. Lose Control

**I do not own Teen Titans**

**_Idea was given by deux voix (:_**

**Lose Control**

"I spy with my my little eye, something white!" Beast Boy said trying to make Raven feel better.

"How can you even play I spy right now, when we're trapped in a room with a damn bomb!?" yelled Raven.

This was true, the titans were having a fight with with Slade robots, and they had somehow manage to get everyone down except for Beast Boy and Raven. After a while of fighting one of the robots got a hit on Raven making her go down, and as Beast Boy was distracted looking at her, another robot manage to kick him right in the face knocking him out. Raven woke up an hour later, tied up to a chair in front of Beast Boy who was also tied up, and she looked around the room the others were nowhere insight only a bomb.

"Relax Rae Rae, I'll just transform in to an animal, break free, and untie you." said Beast Boy, but as he tried to turn in to an animal, he couldn't something was wrong.

"Well?" said a curious Raven.

"I don't know, I can't transform in to an animal." he said trying again.

"Just let me do it." said Raven, but as she tried to use her powers nothing was working, something was defiantly wrong.

"Well?" said Beast Boy mocking Raven.

"Shut it, the room most be neutralizing our powers, I hate Slade so much." said Raven looking around the room.

"Well it's not all bad." said Beast Boy, but as he said this the bomb started to tick with only 50 minutes on the clock.

"You were saying?!" said Raven shooting him a glare.

"It's still not all bad." he said looking at the bomb then at Raven smiling.

"Why isn't it all bad?" said Raven sounding confuse.

"At least I'll die, with the person I care about the most." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Beast Boy.." Raven said blushing.

"Yes Raven?" he replied.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him scooting her chair forward to him.

"Of course I do Raven, you're the most important person in my whole world." he said scooting his chair forward to him.

"Why am I the most important person in your world?" she said blushing.

"You're the most important person in my world because you make me feel alive, I love it when you smile, I love your amazing eyes, when you smile at me I get so much energy, I think you're the most beautiful girl on this planet, and most of all I love you." he said blushing.

"Kiss me.." was all Raven could say.

"Wh-what?" said Beast Boy blushing even more.

"Beast Boy I love you too, now kiss me." she said blushing.

So he did, he leaned in, kissed her deeply, and he didn't care he was going to die in a few minutes he already felt like he was in heaven. As for Raven she felt all her emotions cheer for her even rage clapped, she felt truly happy, she never wanted this moment, but their kiss was so strong that they lost control and actually made Raven's powers work again, and they manage to destroy the bomb. Raven and Beast Boy stopped kissing each other and looked at the destroyed bomb, Beast Boy then broke out of the chains by turning in to a gorilla, and Raven broke out using her powers.

"Wow, we should kiss more often." said Beast Boy hugging her by her waist.

Raven couldn't help roll her eyes but smile "Yes, we should. Can we go home now?" she said kissing his cheek.

"Whatever you want Raven." he said grabbing her hand and they began to walk out the room.

"Soooo I'm cuter than Aqualad right?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven sighed "Yes Beast Boy, you're cuter than Aqualad, you've always have been."

"I knew it." he said proudly and with that they made their way back to the tower.

**The End.**


	7. The Truth

**_I do not own Teen Titans_**

**The Truth**

**_Idea was given by creatorX33 (:_**

The Titans were downtown stopping Adonis from robbing a bank, as they arrive at the crime Adonis was flipping cars, and destroying anything that got in his way. As he finished flipping a car, he looked over at the Titans, and smiled.

"Bring it on wimps!" he said signaling them to come and fight.

"Titans go!" said Robin and they all soon began their attack.

Robin was up first, he pulled out his staff and struck a series of attacks on Adonis, but he dodged every single one and punched Robin sending him to a near by building, next was Cyborg and Beast Boy, Beast Boy was in the form of a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg as he shot his laser at him, Adonis reacted quickly, grabbed Cyborg by his feet, and slammed him down bringing Beast Boy down with him. Starfire went flying towards him fast as lighting, to strike a strong hit on his chest hopefully destroying the suit, but he moved at the last second, and hit her making her crash in to a car. Finally it was Raven's turn to attack, she covered him with black aura and kept walking towards him, every time she walk towards him his suit began to crack, he some how manage to break free, uppercut her, and Raven let out a scream of pain. As Beast Boy was on the ground trying to get up, his animal ears heard Raven's scream of pain, and he quickly turn in to something he thought he had under control The Beast.

Adonis was about to hit Raven again, until he recognized what that was and his eyes filled with fear "Ahhh! Get that thing away from me!" he said running away.

The Beast growled and tackled him, making them crash in to a building, he delivered a series of hits to the rib cage of Adonis, and then slammed him as hard as he could in to a car breaking his armor. The Beast then jumped on him trying to bite his neck.

"Ahhhh! Don't, I surrender! Please stop!" screamed Adonis.

"Beast Boy! Control yourself!" yelled Robin.

The Beast eyes widen, and he formed back in to Beast Boy. He looked at the crowd and the other Titans who were staring at him with shocked eyes, he then turned in to an eagle, and flew back to the tower.

"Dude, I can't believe that he let that thing out again." said Cyborg.

"I'm sure he just did it to protect us, I'll have a talk with him about it when we get back." said Robin.

"But if friend Beast Boy did it to protect us, why did he not do it sooner?" asked a worried Starfire.

Raven didn't say anything she just stood there thinking to herself, "Poor Garfield, everyone was staring at him, he must have felt like everyone was scared of him, just like I did until he told me that everybody loved me..I should do the same to him when we go back."

"Titans let's hand over Adonis to the police, and then to Beast Boy." said Robin as they began to walk over to Adonis lying on the floor.

* * *

**The Tower.**

Beast Boy was in the weight room, taking out his frustration out on the punching bag, as he struck the punching bag, all he could think about everyone was staring at him, and most importantly how Raven was looking at him. He then started to do push-ups, until the door opened, and entered Robin.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Beast Boy.

"As the leader of this team and your friend I thinks it's best if we do talk about it. So what's up, I thought you had the Beast under control?" ask Robin.

Beast Boy sighed and stood up "I do it's just that.." he didn't want to tell him.

"Just that what?" said Robin.

"The Beast only comes out when my secret crush is in danger." Beast Boy said trying to hide his blush.

Robin was kinda surprised "So you have a crush on Raven?"

"Yes, but don't tell her I don't think it's time to tell her yet." Beast Boy said putting his head down.

"You know Beast Boy, I think you should tell her how you feel, that way you can keep the Beast under control, and who knows maybe she likes you back." said Robin patting his back and beginning to walk away.

Beast Boy thought about what Robin has said "Could she like me back?" he asked himself, he had to find out, and as soon as he was ready he went to her room and knocked on her door.

"Hey Raven, can we talk please?" said Beast Boy.

Raven opened the door and gave a soft smile "I was just about to come find you, please come in, but if you touch anything I'll kill you." she said smiling at the last part.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a little "So why were you going to come find me?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk about the whole Beast accident." she said.

"Oh, yeah me too, you can go first." he said.

"Beast Boy, I knew how you felt when you turned back to yourself after becoming the Beast, you thought everyone was scared of you, and I know what that's like. I used to think everyone was scared of me, even you guys were scared of me, but if wasn't for you telling me how much you and the others cared for me I would still think people were scared of me. So I just wanted to tell you that none of us are scared of you, and that we all care about you." Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"To be honest Raven, I didn't care if they were all scared of me, there was only one persons opinion that mattered to me, and it's yours." he said blushing and turning away.

"Oh, and why is that?" Raven asked blushing.

"The Beast only comes out when you're in danger, Raven...I have a crush on you, the Beast will do anything to protect you, it's just I didn't want you to find out because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just really needed to tell you..please I don't want it to be awkward with us.." said Beast Boy putting his head down.

Raven couldn't believe what he just said, he do anything to protect her, and as Raven thought to herself it was about time he knew the truth.

"Beast Boy, look at me please." said Raven.

Beast Boy lifted his head "Yeah?"

Raven's lips met his and he felt a great amount of happiness run through him, Raven felt his emotions and they felt great, truth was she had been crushing on him too after the Malchior business, as they kissed Beast Boy couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist, and she couldn't help wrap her arms around his neck. After a while of kissing, they both departed, gasping for air.

"I have a crush on you too." Raven said kissing his cheek.

"This is probably the greatest day of my life." said Beast Boy giving her a kiss.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Raven.

"Well since I need still need to control the Beast, maybe we could do some meditating, if you want?" said Beast Boy.

"Sure." said Raven getting in to a meditation possession.

"Oh and Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes Beast Boy?" answered Raven.

"I love you." said Beast Boy kissing her.

Raven smiled and kissed back "I love you too."

**The End. **


	8. Dance

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**I'm so sorry I've been gone guys! I've had writers block for a long time now, but I decided to just trust my gut and write away so enjoy (:**

**Dance**

It was 9:00pm in Jump City, and it was the annual ball room dance. Everyone from Jump City was there, and the mayor had decided that inviting the Teen Titans to come would be a great idea so he did. They arrive there at 8:00pm and the party would end at 10:00pm so they be had been there for an hour. Starfire was with Robin as he talked to the Captain of the Jump City Police Department about recent crimes, Cyborg and Beast Boy were just chilling by the food table, and Raven was off reading one of her books she had brought with her so she wouldn't have to socialize with anyone.

"So, are you gonna do it?" asked Cyborg.

"Do what?" said Beast Boy taking a sip of his soda.

"Asked Raven to slow dance!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy then did a spit take and looked at the tin man "How the hell did you know I was going to do that?!" asked a very curios Beast Boy.

"Dude, I'm your best friend. I make it my job to know." said Cyborg smiling.

Beast Boy shot him a glare, but then sighed "I don't know man, I doubt she wants to dance with me. She hates me, and I have no idea why?!" Beast Boy said getting another soda can.

"Could it be because you're always bugging her nonstop?" said Cyborg.

"That's just the way I show her that I like her!" Beast Boy said opening his soda can and taking a sip.

"Aha! I knew you liked her!" said Cyborg doing a little victory dance.

This time Beast Boy did a spit take all over Cyborg, sending him a shock all over his body "Dude! You got to promise not to tell her or anyone else!"

"First of all thanks for the soda grass stain, and I'm not gonna tell her you are." said Cyborg wiping the soda off with a napkin.

"Have you gone haywire?! I'm not gonna tell her, I'm probably going to get rejected!" said Beast Boy waving his arms around.

"Look this is what you're going to do, you're gonna ask her to dance, and once she says that she had a nice dance ask her out." said Cyborg smiling proudly.

"Well, how do you know she'll dance with me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I guess we're going to find out, now go!" said pushing Beast Boy to go find Raven.

* * *

As Beast Boy looked around for her, after 10 minutes of searching, there she was reading her book leaning up against the wall, and wearing her amazingly beautiful dress. She looked as beautiful as ever, now all Beast Boy had to do was go over there, and ask her to dance. He then made his way to her, passing through all the other party guest, and finally arriving right in front of her.

"Hey Raven, enjoying the party?" he asked leaning up against the wall.

"Is the party over?" she asked.

"No.." said Beast Boy.

"Then no." said Raven not looking up from her book.

"Alright, everyone grab somebody, and head over to the dance floor it's time for the slow dance!" said the DJ the mayor had hired.

As Beast Boy leaned there next to Raven all he could think was 'Come on Beast Boy! Just ask her already!"

"Raven...?" said Beast Boy blushing.

"Yes Beast Boy?" said Raven flipping a page of her book.

"I wondering, if you maybe would like to dance with me...?" said Beast Boy blushing even more.

This made Raven finally look over at him, his cheeks looking dark red, made her cheeks blush too "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have too if you don't want too, I could just let you get back to your reading if you want?" said Beast Boy.

"Sure why not." she said with a small smile.

"I see, well see you lat- wait what?" asked Beast Boy.

"I said I'll dance with you." said Raven blushing at having to say that out loud.

Beast Boy face filled with happiness and he soon took Raven's hand leading towards the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, Raven kept messing up, making her feel so embarrassed.

"Here, let me help." said Beast Boy placing one hand around her waist, and the other on her hand.

Raven couldn't help but blush and smile "Thanks, sorry I keep messing up, it's just that I've never dance with anybody before." she said looking down.

"Well, I'm glad I got to be the first." said Beast Boy smiling.

Raven looked up, looked at his perfect smile, and felt her heart race. She then decided to wrap her arms around his neck, and he held her by her waist. Beast Boy saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how he felt.

"Raven...?" he said.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she said smiling.

"I really like you.." he said with a big smile.

"I really like you too.." she said blushing.

"I also have this big crush on you, and I thought that this might be the perfect time to tell you how I felt about you." he said blushing.

"You...have..a..crush..me...?" she asked blushing deeply.

"Who wouldn't have a crush on the most beautiful girl in the world?" he said leaning in a bit closer.

"Well...I..have a crush on you too.." she said leaning even closer.

"Really?!" said Beast Boy it was his turn to sound surprise.

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Yes really." she said smiling.

"Well then, I can finally do this." said Beast Boy leaning and kissing her soft lips. This sent a spark through out both their bodies, making them feel alive, and amazing. They never wanted this moment to end, after a while they both departed lip contact because they both needed air.

"So, does mean you're my girlfriend now?" asked Beast Boy smiling.

"You're such a idiot." said Raven laughing and leaning on his muscular chest.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot aren't I?" said Beast Boy kissing her forehead.

"Yes, yes you are." said Raven laughing.

**The End.**


End file.
